Honey, I'm Home
by bakuratrash
Summary: Deathshiping kinks for my fren. BDSM and such.
**Okay, first of all I had no idea how to start this, so sorry about that. Second, there are probably a ton of errors because I really wanted to get this up XD it may also seemed a bit rushed because of that as well, but I hope you all enjoy either way.**

 **I made this for my fren bc he didn't get to witness sex the last time my gross self made something, so this is for you :3**

 **Also, I would like to thank my other fren for giving me some kink ideas. Ya'll are gr8 and I love you :)**

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"Ry? Ryou I'm home. Finally." Mariku grumbled as he hung up his jacket, looking around the dark household and frowning. "Ryou? Are you home?" He looked around in the shadows, tilting his head in confusion as he squinted to catch a glimpse of a light switch or Ryou himself. When he saw none, the tanned male shrugged and started to carefully walk to the kitchen, feeling for the switch along the wall.

"Stop right there," A soft yet firm voice commanded, it's vicinity close. ...Too close.

"You are going to listen to me, Mariku, okay? I'm going to turn on a light, and then you are going to walk upstairs. Understand?"

Mariku furrowed his brows, comprehending that it was Ryou talking, but was confused with the order. Nonetheless, he shrugged and started off, smirking the closer to the stairs he got. He could feel the light footsteps behind him, the small tapping of bare feet. "Ryou," he said, stopping, "Why am I going upstairs?"

"Well," the voice began, "I want you to. And with it, I don't want you to question m-ah! M-Mariku! Stop it!"

As Ryou was speaking, Mariku turned around and easily picked up the small albino, tossing him over his shoulder and continuing up the stairs. "Are you trying to dominate me, mister ass-clad leather?" The egyptian purred, giving Ryou's ass a firm slap.

Ryou whined and wiggled, obviously not happy with his plans being foiled. "Come on..Please? Just one more time?"

To this, Mariku shook his head and kicked open the door to their bedroom, which seemed already set up for their night of fun. "Someone's been busy," He chuckled, carefully tossing Ryou's form onto the bed, "What a shame you'll be the center of attention tonight, my little Ryou.." The words made the younger on the bed blush, the shiny leather pants rubbing together as he crawled away from his lover.

"But Mariku, I'm tired of being on the bottom. I want to look down at you like the first time. Pretty please?" Ryou gave a hopeful smile, batting his eyelashes.

"If you're good, I'll let you ride me, okay?"

Ryou nodded fervently to the response, laying himself down on the bed and spreading himself out. "Okay. I'm ready for you. Sex me into the mattress." This earned him a chuckle from across the room where Mariku was gathering a few more things. He walked back to the bed and looked the albino up and down.

"Not in those pants. Take them off."

 _Snap!_

Mariku slapped Ryou's foot with a riding crop, standing up straight with his arms crossed when he was done. "Take it slow, but not too slow. But also get them off quick. I want to have some fun with that pert little ass of yours before I fuck it senseless."

The small male yelped, quickly getting to his knees and taking in a deep breath. He tried not to pout, as it would result in a punishment, so he puffed up his cheeks just a bit. Running his thumbs along his waistband, Ryou slowly but surely began to unbutton and remove his pants, obviously pleasing Mariku in the process as he wasn't hit again. In fact, it had seemed the other had completely forgotten of whatever orders he had given for he was much more occupied with rubbing his steadily growing crotch, causing Ryou to blush. "Am I really that arousing?" He said, giggling a bit.

Mariku growled, looking up at Ryou through his mess of bangs. "Did I tell you to talk?" A whack to Ryou's hand, "No. Just lose 'em. I can't wait anymore."

So now, with all of his clothes stripped of him, Ryou sat on knees and smiled at Mariku as he too took care of those troublesome clothes. "Ryou," he grumbled, "Lay down and don't you dare move or make a sound." The egyptian climbed up onto the bed and pushed the smaller down with a small thud, spreading his pale legs. "Remember what I said. No moving, no moaning." Ryou nodded, and then Mariku began.

He lowered his head at Ryou's lips and lazily licked at the smooth skin, slowly making his way to the already hard cock. "Someone's been busy," he murmured, lapping at the tip before taking it into his mouth to gently suckle on only the tip. Ryou bit his lip, his fingers gripping at the sheets. He didn't dare make a sound as he did not wish to be whacked again. ...Now at least.

Mariku continued to pamper his pet, slowly bobbing his head up and down and tickling Ryou's sac with his fingers, his main priority to break the male. Ryou was actually very good at holding it all in and that really pissed Mariku off sometimes. It drove him crazy, especially when he needed to hear the soft moans and mewls. They were his fuel to keep going. Then, as he nipped at the very top of Ryou's dick, the albino squeaked.

The egyptian smirked and gave his new captive a rough suck, causing Ryou to groan and squirm. After repeating the action twice more, Mariku pulled away and kept his mischevious stare on Ryou."You disobeyed. Do you know what that means, my pretty?" Licking his lips, Mariku reached out and grabbed Ryou by his sides, easily turning him over and laying the pale body across his lap.

"No! This isn't fair! Y-You cheated!" Ryou whined, squirming and wiggling to get away from his punishment, but failing to escape the strong arms that held him there.

"Now now, Ry. That's just not true." Mariku gently rubbed the small one's rear, embracing the look and feel of the smooth pale skin before it would turn a lovely ruby red. "You'll just have to do better next time." After tossing the riding crop away, Mariku leant down and placed a gentle kiss to his pet's skin, sitting up straight again and raising his left hand only to swing it down to smack Ryou's ass. "Nice," he mused, "A perfect shade of red."

Ryou had learned that Mariku would let him hide his face in his hands to conceal his blush and yelps. This punishment was the most embarrassing, but Mariku enjoyed it. He wasn't allowed to say anything unless it was the safety word, which he only had to use once in one of their first times fucking. Mariku hadn't known to control his strength, and he pounded into the poor boy a little too hard. He had stopped at the word though, and they took a bath together and cuddled afterward. Small mistakes and habits that Ryou was able to get Mariku to break through sexual acts and intercourse. The results; Mariku was a bit more gentle and figured out that not all people are mindless animals. People have emotions and feelings and are even willing to share them sometimes.

Mariku had spanked Ryou about a dozen more times, turning the younger's rear into a plump mound of red. "Are you okay?" He asked, picking up Ryou and turning him so he was sitting safely in his lover's lap. "I wasn't too rough was I?"

Ryou shook his head, wrapping his arms around Mariku's neck and leaning in to kiss him firmly on the lips. "No. Not at all." He paused, tilting his head as he looked lovingly into those deep lavender eyes. "What did you want to do next?"

Said lavender-eyed male smirked, and kissed his pet's forehead only to pin him down onto the bed. "Now, I want you to stay still and listen to your master." Mariku kissed Ryou's lips sloppily before climbing off of him and searching around for the extra objects he had pulled out earlier. He grinned as he gathered them near the bed and peeked over the mattress, eyeing Ryou. "Close your eyes," He commanded, licking up the pale shoulder, "Don't move." When Ryou did as was asked, the tanned male covered his eyes with a silk blindfold, causing the young one to giggle. "What?" He asked, flicking one of the perky pink nipples on Ryou's body. "Why are you laughing?"

Ryou only chuckled a bit more and gave a small shrug. "It's just funny to me. Your hands tickle my face."

"That's not the only thing my hands will do, pet." Snorting, Mariku then placed a collar around Ryou's neck, putting his finger into the leash loop to pull the smaller's face towards his own. After clipping the leash on, Mariku pulled his and Ryou's face close to kiss him hard, forcing his dominate tongue into the submissive mouth. He explored practically every inch of the young one's mouth without a fight and moaned softly as a way of praising Ryou. When he pulled back just a bit, he sank his teeth into his lover's soft, plump bottom lip, drawing out blood and lapping it up. "Tasty," The Egyptian murmured, licking up Ryou's cheek and all over his face.

"Up." Another command for Ryou once Mariku was finished ravishing his face. "Hands and knees." The captive obeyed and carefully moved into the position, purposely wiggling his rear to attract attention to it.

"Is this my fucking already?" Ryou purred, licking his lips before letting out a soft cry as the leash was pulled, forcing his head back.

"No. Those words will result in another punishment, my dear. I do not remember asking you to speak." Mariku grinned at the silence that followed and picked up his next item of mischief; A vibrator. But first, some extra precautions would have to be made. A strong hand pushed Ryou's torso down and forced his arms behind his back, tying them together so that each palm rested against the opposite elbow. Mariku lightly traced patterns on Ryou's back and leaned down to whisper and nip at his ear. "Don't be too surprised, okay? If you don't like it, tell me."

With that said, Mariku lubed up the vibrator and pushed into Ryou, eliciting a small moan of discomfort. He then got up of the bed, keeping a hand on Ryou's head to reassure him that his master was still present. "I'm going to count to three and then something will change. I'm going to move my hand, but I'm right in front of you."

With a nod, Ryou nuzzled Mariku's hand before it left, heightening his hearing to try and figure out what was going on. "One," Mariku said, holding a small controller in his hand, "two..and three."

Nothing had happened, and Ryou was confused. He shifted around and furrowed his brows the longer the silence lingered. "M-Mariku? Is something supposed to-ah..hmn..AH!" In just a second or two, Mariku went from low, medium and then to high options, smirking at the beautiful sight of his pet moaning and trying to squirm on the bed.

"Mah..Mari..hngh."

"What was that, my pet? You want more?" Mariku's smirk only grew into a pleased grin as he heard the whine in response, putting the vibrator's setting as high as it would go. "Is that better, dear?"

Ryou started panting the, trying desperately to conceal his mewls of pleasure. Then, he heard movement and could no longer feel Mariku's presence in front of him. In a small panic, he whimpered and wiggled a little more, only to yelp at another rough yank to the leash that pulled his head back.

"Is it too much for you, pet? Would you rather I spank you again? Crack the whip against your soft, beautiful skin?" As he whispered and purred, Mariku ran a slender finger along Ryou's throat, licking the shell of his ear. He pulled the collar tighter, waiting for Ryou to start gasping before he let go, allowing the young man's head to rest from the uncomfortable position.

"Hmm..That seems like enough of that. I want to fuck you senseless." So, Mariku turned off the vibrator and carefully pulled the device out of Ryou's ass, giving it a quick lick between the cheeks to make the pale form giggle. "I know you like it, but I'm untying you. I don't want your arms to break." Quickly, Mariku untied the ropes from Ryou's arms and easily picked him up so his head was at the headboard, though still on his tummy. Instead, Mariku tied his pet's wrists to the metal of the board, kissing up and along the pale neck and back.

Ryou moaned with the kisses, tilting his head to guide his lover's lips to certain spots. "Are you going to prepare me?" He asked, "Because you don't have to."

At this, Mariku raised a brow and grinned, lightly pulling the leash to kiss the smaller's head twice. "Gotcha."

The Egyptian grabbed the bottle of lube and put a generous amount on his hand, beginning to rub his cock and coat it in the slick substance. "Do you ache, little Ryou?" He teased pushing Ryou's back so his crotch would rub into the bed, making him whine. "Forgot about that for a moment, didn't you? I'm not letting you cum until I do."

Then, Mariku positioned himself at the pale male's entrance, rubbing the still pinkish cheeks with one hand. "I'm gonna st-"

"Go already!" Ryou interrupted, wiggling his hips, "I want you so bad..just go. Go!"

Mariku did not need to be told more than once, and he thrust himself right into his pet, making him groan. The sound was not what he wanted though, so he pulled out and slammed himself back in.

Ryou screamed into the bed then, his hands clenching into fists. Mariku gave him time to adjust after that, massaging his shoulders with almost gentle rubs. When he nodded for his master to continue, Mariku gave a grunt and started his steady rhythm. With each thrust in, Ryou would moan and squeak, the Egyptian's cock just missing his prostate.

Soon, both males were ready to speed things up and Mariku's movement grew sloppy. One deep thrust in though, and Ryou cried his name out, fueling the dominant's need to go faster and harder...

Faster and harder and faster and harder until he gave as deep and as hard of a thrust as he could manage and he leaned down to bite Ryou's shoulder as he came, releasing his hot seed as far into his pet as he could. The once pale back and shoulder was now a sticky crimson, and the harsh, pleasurable scream that Ryou let out still rang throughout their house.

Mariku caught his breath before he untied Ryou's hands, immediately latching his lips onto the bloody neck and shoulder. He lapped up all of the blood and was able to take the blindfold and collar off with one hand.

"M-Mariku?" Ryou mumbled into the bed, catching his lover's attention.

"Yes, Ryou?" Mariku gave one last lap at the blood that was now clearing up before he carefully turned Ryou over, collapsing down next to him.

"Why did you bite me..?" The small albino asked with a frown, curling up into Mariku's warm chest. The tanned, lavender-eyed man only chuckled and began to run his fingers through the damp, silky white locks of hair.

"I bit you so you could remember me. It was a sudden thought, and I'm sorry for that, but now, wherever you go, I can be there too.."

Yes, it was rather..soft for someone like him, but over the length of their relationship, this was about as far as he could go to say 'I love you'..

Ryou was quiet for a moment before he mumbled an 'Oh'. There was another silence and he shifted around, lifting his head to look up at Mariku with a small blush. "Mariku?"

"Yes?"

"..I'm still hard."

Mariku chuckled and nodded, moving Ryou onto his back.

"Let me take care of that then."

And so, Ryou got his long awaited blow job and the two slept in each other's arms that night, exhaustion taking over.

 **Review if you wanna ;)**


End file.
